To exploit the high data transmission rate of optical fibers, new circuit technologies and architectures are evolving. To enable digital communication systems to operate at these higher data rates requires that multiplexers (MUX) and demultiplexers (DEMUX) operate in the several giga-bits-per-second (Gb/s) range. To achieve the optimum data speed, circuits must operate at the maximum NRZ (non-return-to-zero) data rate possible for the particular technology.
The most effective and practical utilization of a DEMUX circuit in a communication system requires that no more than one adjustable delay line be utilized. The DEMUX should also include provisions for data framing, i.e., data shifting in time and space as needed to align data with the proper output channel and time slot. Moreover, this data-framing adjustment should be accomplished in a timeframe comparable to the bit period ("real-time"). Prior art DEMUX designs have failed to meet all of the above objectives.